


Switch Up

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, OOCness, warning: not nice Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Sequel to 'Rules'.“What did you just say?” Gibbs said slowly, his voice low with a slight edge to it.“Ellie and I are dating, have been since we got back from LA three months ago.”





	Switch Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rootsbeforebranches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/gifts).



> Background for those of you who haven't read Rules:  
> Ellie and Nick went to LA and worked with the team there, met Kensi and Deeks who're engaged, and found out about there being nothing like rule 12 there which made them realize they wanted to give it a chance even if it meant fighting for it.
> 
> P.S. I apologize for there not being much Ellick in this, I wanted to focus on Nick.

Silence was all that could be heard in Gibbs’ basement that Friday afternoon. 

Nick stood by the stairs while Gibbs was standing by his boat towards the back of the basement, the two men stared at each other intently. 

“What did you just say?” Gibbs said slowly, his voice low with a slight edge to it.

Nick's fingers twitched with the need to fidget them like he did when anxious but he couldn't show any sign of his nerves to Gibbs.

“Ellie and I are dating, have been since we got back from LA three months ago.”

“Three months.” Gibbs set down his tools. “You've been dating my agent for three months and I'm only getting told now?”

Nick felt a slight sting at his words, a reminder that even after going on 3 years he was still the new guy. Ellie was Gibbs’ agent, a part of the team, Nick was just a recent add on. He had thought Gibbs thought of him at least partially like another son like he did Jimmy and McGee, and seemed about to with Reeves. But it seems he was wrong and that stung when Gibbs was as close to a father figure as he has with his own dad wanting nothing to do with him. 

“So this is how it's going to go then.” Nick said with a small scoff of disbelief. “Even though Ellie got into this on her own free will, I'm gonna be the bad guy who is gonna be at fault right?”

“Bishop knows not to break rule 12, unlike Qasim you're on  _ my _ team.” Nick wanted to laugh at his words, now he was one of Gibbs’ agents?

“I think you're forgetting all about rule 10, Gibbs.” Nick snapped a little. “Ellie has no problem breaking your rules if she feels its right. There's no  _ actual _ rule about dating on the same team.”

Gibbs clenched his jaw at the mention of rule 10. “There isn't, but you're on  _ my _ team Torres so you follow  _ my _ rules!”

“Rule 12 had its purpose, but are you really going to prevent Ellie and I from being happy just because?” 

“That rule is there for a  _ reason _ !” Gibbs shouted, anger clear on his face. “You know I think you're a good agent Torres-”

“But I'm not good enough for Ellie who is like a daughter to you.” Nick said, an edge to his voice.

“You have a lot of demons Torres, you can't stay in a committed relationship, you're closed off, you refuse to even talk about your past-”

Nick's cold laughter cut him off. “Are you kidding me Gibbs?! I  _ know _ I have demons hell Ellie knows that! And who the hell said I can't stay in a committed relationship? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I hadn't found the right girl?” He ran a hand over his face. “As for being closed off and not talking about my past, I talk to Ellie I'll have you know, she knows every bit about my past from my dad leaving to the struggle in school to Sofia! So don't tell me bullshit reasons on why I'm not good enough because I know I'm not!”

Gibbs was silent for a bit, but he still looked angry. 

“If you know you're not good enough for her, then why?” He finally said.

“Because she  _ makes _ me a better person, she makes me want to be a better person, we make each other happy and most of all we love each other.” 

“She's only going to end up hurt and I won't have her hurt anymore if I can help it-”

“Nice to know what you really think of me Gibbs, you know what-” Nick headed for the stairs. “You'll have my resignation from your precious team on your desk Monday morning, if you think I'm ending things with Ellie just to satisfy you, you have another thing coming.” 

He heard Gibbs shout his name in anger but ignored it as he kept going. 

* * *

Ellie had her arms wrapped around his waist tightly an hour later, his arms around her as she leaned against him. 

“You can't leave Nick- I mean- ugh!” She pulled away and rubbed her eyes furiously that were a little wet after she heard how cruel Gibbs was to him. It had stung to him, but it had hurt Ellie. “How  _ dare _ he! I should go over there and and- throw eggs at his boat!”

Nick couldn't help but chuckle a little as he pulled her back to him, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. 

“I'm not giving you up when I finally have you Ellie, and if that means leaving the team..”

Ellie sniffled. “I understand, I'm just..so angry at him! You're not perfect and neither am I, but it only makes me love you more. He had no right to throw that in your face."

Nick smiled softly and tilted her head with his finger under her chin as he kissed her. 

“All I need is you Ellie.”

She looked at him with slightly wide but loving eyes. “All I need is you too.” She whispered before their lips connected once more. 

* * *

“Are you sure about this Agent Torres?” Vance asked two hours later. Nick stood in front of his desk.

“Yes.” 

“You know Gibbs can't actually kick you off his team because of your relationship with Agent Bishop, there's no written rule.” 

“I know.” Nick sighed. “But Gibbs said some things that make me question my place on his team, and it'll be easier for everyone this way.” 

Vance didn't look happy about not having him on the top team, but nodded in understanding.

“Well then, I have some assignments for you to pick from, though I'm positive I know which one you'll pick.” Vance took out some files. “You can either go back undercover though because you're name is out there it won't be as deep as before, transfer to the LA office where they could use your undercover skills, and I know you get along with Agent Callen's team at least. Or, you can transfer to a floor below to Agent Greene's team.” 

“I think you already know my answer Director.” Nick said.

Vance nodded. “I'll get the paperwork started and inform Agent Greene she finally has a third agent. She's probably still here-” He picked up the phone to tell his secretary to call for her.

Ten minutes later Agent Greene, a brunette woman in her late forties, came walking in.

“You wanted to see me Director?” She said, but then spotted Nick. “Torres, haven't seen you in a while.”

“Yeah, how's it going?”

“It's going, you know how it is. So what's this about?” 

“Agent Torres is your new agent.” Vance said, not beating around the bush. “He starts officially on Monday.” 

Greene looked at him in surprise but Nick could see she was trying not to grin. “That's great we could use another person especially with Lola not being able to go into the field much now that she's pregnant.” 

Nick nodded. He knew Agent Carrillo, Lola, had recently announced her pregnancy, which meant Greene's team would be down to just her and Justin Hanley. 

“Lola and Justin will be happy.” Greene chuckled. “That means another person for them to drag to their movie nights, though Lola has taken to forcing her husband to come along.” 

Nick laughed. “Sounds fine to me, just as long as I can bring a plus one.”

Greene raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Does the unattainable Nick Torres finally have a girlfriend?” She teased. 

Nick scoffed at her words while Vance coughed to hide his own laugh. 

“Actually Agent Greene, Agent Torres is transferring because he and Agent Bishop are an item.”

Greene made a ‘Ahh’ noise showing she understood, Gibbs’ rules were not a secret to the other teams. 

“Well you can always bring her along! I know Lola and Justin like her so they won't have a problem.”

Nick grinned. Maybe this would work out after all. 

“Actually, they're still downstairs too if you want to stop by and tell them yourself.” 

“Sure, sounds great.” 

“Alright, let's get down there then.” Greene and Nick said their goodbyes to Vance as they left. “I just have one simple rule now that you're on my team.”

“Yeah?”

“No calling me Boss or Greene, you call me Trina or nothing at all, got it?”

“Got it.” 

They didn't talk anymore until reaching the floor below where the other teams were. It was the same setup except there were three teams separated. 

“Lola, Justin!” Trina called, the two looked up from where they stood in front of Lola's desk.

Lola was a tiny hispanic woman in her early thirties that reminded him a lot of Lucia when she was younger, cheerful and upbeat. But he also knew not to underestimate her size, he had seen her training with Ellie in the gym before. 

Justin was also in his early thirties, with blonde hair and a friendly personality. He was one of the first to welcome him when he joined Gibbs’ team, and the first to invite him out to drinks or to just grab food. 

“Nicky!” Lola practically bounced over as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “What're you doing here!”

When she let go, Justin walked over. “Yeah man, you don't come down here often.”

“Actually you'll be seeing me a lot more down here.” Nick said. “I'm your new teammate.”

“What!” Lola squealed, throwing herself at him in a hug again. “Oh my gosh you can join us for our movie night tonight!”

Justin grinned and clapped him on the back. “Welcome to the B team Nick, we may not be number one around here but we have cookies!”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Cookies?”

Trina laughed from beside him. “I bring cookies every Friday that I baked.” She opened a draw and pulled out a tin. “My kids have declared Thursday nights baking nights, and I always have so much leftover.” 

“Wow Ellie would  _ love _ that.” Nick chuckled. 

Lola and Justin exchanged grins hearing the tone of his voice as he said it.

“So this change in team..” Lola began saying with a wide smile.

“Does it have something to do with a certain blonde agent?” Justin finished with a teasing smirk.

Trina rolled her eyes at her agents as she told them the reason for his transfer.

“Oh my gosh yay!” Lola quickly started gathering her things. “Let's go do our movie night! You can invite Ellie since that makes her an honorary member!”

“Woman, relax.” Justin laughed and grabbed onto her shoulders stopping her mid bounce. “Give me your keys.”

“What why!”

“‘Cause you drive like a maniac when you get overly excited about something, and you have precious cargo now.” Justin said, pointing to her stomach. Lola pouted but handed her keys over. 

Justin grabbed his things, taking one of her bags too. “Text Ellie, Nick. We do our movie nights at my place.”

Lola nodded at a fast pace. “He has a home theater! It's awesome!”

“See you there man!” They said goodbye to Trina who always went home to her kids instead.

“So are we picking up Lance on the way or-” Justin was heard saying before the elevator closed behind them.  

“Alright well you and Ellie have fun at your first movie night, I have three kids waiting for me.” Trina said, gathering her own things. “Nice to have you on the team Torres!”

Nick waited until she left before looking around. Lola's desk was covered in pictures and bright colors, Justin had some pictures pinned up behind his desk but nothing crazy like Lola, Trina had pictures of her kids scattered around and also one of her and the two others at what looked like a cookout by a pool. Nick looked over at what would be his desk, ironically enough a desk in the same spot as his now old desk is. 

Finally he took out his phone to call Ellie and tell her how everything went and to invite her.

* * *

 

When Nick pulled up to Justin's house after picking her up, Ellie didn't get out right away and instead turned to face him. “I'm proud of you Nick.” 

“Proud of me for what?” He raised an eyebrow.

“For..standing up to Gibbs, for showing him that you won't bend to his will, I love Gibbs but..I just-”

Nick grabbed her hand placing a kiss on the back of it. “I know babe. I'm sorry you have to deal with everything on Monday.” 

She shook her head. “I can deal with it, as long as you're happy, so am I.”

Nick grinned and leaned over, Ellie smiled as they kissed.

Until the sound of an air horn made them jump apart.

They looked out Ellie's window to see Lola grinning with an air horn in her hand. “C'mon lovebirds!” They could hear her shout, waving her arms about.

“Yeah..yeah I think it's going to be okay.” 

Ellie grinned. “Good. We should go before Lola decides to throw things at the car next.”

Nick laughed but nodded knowing the crazy small woman would do it too. 

“Yes!” Lola shouted when they got out. She ran back inside, her loud yelling reaching them even then. “Justinnnnnn the lovebirds are coming!” 

Ellie slipped her hand into his as she leaned against him walking up to the house.

* * *

Monday morning Ellie sat at her desk witnessing Gibbs’ furious look as he read the paper he had just picked off his desk.

His eyes lifted to stare at her. She didn't flinch or look away.

“Maybe now you'll learn we aren't your puppets.” She couldn't help but snap.

“I was only trying to protect you Bishop, Torres isn't good enough-"

“Save it Gibbs.” She stood and grabbed her laptop. “I don't need your protection, and Nick is a good person he'd never hurt me like Jake. I'll work with you like normal, but don't think for a second I'll forgive you for what you said to Nick. You hurt him Gibbs, and I don't like it when people hurt him.” She gave him a cross between a glare and a disappointed look. 

Ellie walked away without glancing back. She decided to go visit Nick and see how he was holding up for his first official day on Trina's team. When she got off the elevator she couldn't help but smile, a warmth filling her as she watched Nick fitting right in. 

He stood at his desk fighting with Lola about her wanting to decorate it with sparkles and unicorn stickers. Justin stood next to them laughing especially when Lola smacked a unicorn sticker onto Nick's back in a place he couldn't reach. Trina sat behind her own desk looking fondly at them shaking her head at their childish antics.

Ellie felt the anger she felt upstairs melt away when Nick noticed her, a big smile on his face. 

As she got pulled into their shenanigans, she knew this was the right choice. 


End file.
